Who Knows
by cArLaMp08
Summary: A rocky start... A solid friendship... Something more? Who Knows? Harry Hermione
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting

**A/N:**

Hello! I sort of wrote this while experiencing writer's block over my other fic so I hope you like it… Anyway, I leave you here to read and review my story

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… I think you get the drill.

**Who Knows**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 1- The Meeting

No one in their right mind would have stood there in the dreadful cold, waiting for a person to appear, especially after having waited so long, and the raven-haired boy, who was standing by the fence enclosing the shrieking shack was thinking the same thing as he waited, his insides freezing, for the girl, who had asked him to meet her there the day before.

_'I must be out of my mind, it's bloody freezing and here I am waiting in what seems like forever for Hermione, who I'm beginning to think has no intention of showing up.'_ Harry thought _'Oh, well, I guess five more minutes wouldn't hurt'_ with this in mind, he shivered. Suddenly a gust of wind hit him making him feel colder than he was a couple of minutes ago, _'I'm having your neck for this, Hermione'_ his thoughts turning unpleasant.

Suddenly he spied a figure running up to him, shouting above the wind that was now blowing continuously and brutally, thus, making speech incomprehensible so he ran up to meet her, relieved that she was there at last. As the brown-haired girl stopped for breath, Harry voiced out his relief, "I'm glad you finally made it, Hermione," he said forcing a smile on his face. Hermione noticed this and smiled sheepishly, " I'm awfully sorry for making you wait so long Harry, it's just that on my way out, Professor Vector saw me and launched into a long speech about the brilliance of the essay I passed her last week and it took a good half-hour into her oration before I could tell her I was meeting with someone at Hogsmeade and it was only then that she let me go to meet you here, Harry, I'm really sorry, you must be freezing cold."

While listening to Hermione talk, Harry noticed that her right hand was in her pocket, holding something that seemed valuable to her but he deemed it best not question her regarding it and instead he said. "As a matter of fact, I am, Hermione, but never mind that, I've spend a good 45 minutes waiting for you here to tell whatever you had to tell me, so go on." What should have been a trace of anger or annoyance absent in his voice, "after you do, I have something to say too."

"Oh, then you go first then, Harry, think of it as sort of a prerogative for having to wait for me here so long" she said with a smile as she thought of happy Harry will be at what she was to show him, and made sure it was secure in her pocket.

"Uhhh… Okay, ummm, in fact, the truth is I have something to ask you and uhh…" he said after a while, discomfort present in his voice and actions as though he hated the thought of asking whatever he had to ask the girl before him, all thoughts of Hermione's pocket gone from his mind.

"Well, ask away, then" she said giving him her best smile hoping to make him feel better after making him feel abandoned knowing she'll be forgiven after she showed him what she had found other day.

"It's kind of hard to say, 'Mione" the discomfort continuing to grow.

"Well, we haven't got all day. You know, Harry, the faster we can both say what we want to say, the faster you and I can reach the warmth of The Three Broomsticks and a nice, warm butterbeer" she replied, looking so much like the typical, annoyed Hermione, she withdrew her hand from her pocket and, instead, crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, pardon me but it's not exactly the most pleasant thing to say in this world" Harry met her discourse, the discomfort gone, annoyance taking its place. Hermione met this with her signature look of impatience with just that hint of indifference.

"Okay, okay, don't look at me like that, I'll come right out and say it," he said, the annoyance replaced this time by the realization that he was defeated. "Hermione, I warn you of what I am about to say, it's kind of hard to accept, unless it's something you want to hear" he paused a look of evident seriousness present in his fine features. The look of annoyance that once marred Hermione's pretty features was suddenly switched to one that held just the slightest touch of what must have been alarm or, unless he was mistaken, nausea.

"You see… it's like this…I'm kind of doing somebody a favor and to be able to accomplish it, I have to ask you the question I'm about to ask...uhhh…" He said, the look of discomfort back on his face.

"Harry! Just say it! It's only a simple matter of opening your mouth using your voice to say whatever you want to say. You should have mastered it by now, as you are already 16 years old." Her voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"Hahaha… very funny Hermione… All right… This will come as a shock but do you like Ron?" His voice shifting from sarcastic to serious.

Pretending not to understand what the question meant, Hermione looked at the boy before her, pasting on a look of incredulity. "Harry! And here I thought you were going to tell me something really serious, wooh, you sure scared me. Of course I like Ron, I mean, we do have the tendency to fight a lot and he does annoy me most of the time but we are friends." she said, again rolling her eyes for added effect.

Suddenly the tables were turned and it was Harry's turn to stare at Hermione with impatience and annoyance, "Hermione, I believe you know exactly what I mean and, contrary to what you may believe, I am not here for fun and games, so, once again, I ask you, do you, or do you not like Ron and I bet you know what I mean precisely by like." He said in an incredibly murderous voice, his green eyes piercing hard at Hermione's brown ones.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hahahahaha! I don't know what to do about this one yet… so… you can review and maybe I'll have it in me to continue this spur of the moment fic…

Please review… you know you want to… thanks… Love you all!

BYE now…


	2. Chapter 2:Unwanted Interruption

**A/N:**

I updated this story with the simple pleasure of wanting people to be happy (you and me included) I warn you…It may not be as good as the start but I'll never know unless you review… okay I have a feeling it's time for you to read this now…

Disclaimer: Why do I have to say this? I wish I owned Harry Potter… the thing is… I don't…oh well at least the plot is mine, (at least I think it is)…

**Who Knows**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 2- Unwanted Interruption

With what Harry said, the attractive girl opposite him dropped the act she had going just a few minutes ago, instead, she covered her eyes and said "Oh, Harry, I only wanted to stop the situation from getting any worse than it already is… I mean… I am genuinely afraid of relationships… I mean look what happened to Viktor fourth year, and Dean early this year." At this, she lifted her eyes to look at her best friend, her lovely, expressive eyes filled with vulnerability and hurt, she continued, "I'm terrible at relationships and I will be, until I meet the one meant for me and 'till then I'm not ready to break my and another's heart… so there's your answer." With what she had to say ended, Hermione couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm so sorry, I never knew… I never knew how scared you were, I guessed I never truly realized how extremely vulnerable you are and how easily you tend to get hurt" he said his voice soothing and affectionate, as he gently wiped the tears from her face, a face, which he only realized now, was so beautiful. All of a sudden, as though he were moving automatically, Harry reached out and enclosed Hermione in his arms, hoping only to make her sorrow ebb away.

At this, Hermione was surprised, at first she squirmed in Harry's arms, due to a certain amount of discomfort and in the awkwardness of the situation but owing to the fact that Harry refused to yield, she relaxed and let herself feel completely safe in his hug, realizing for the first time how rewarding it was to have someone want to protect you.

What was a perfectly wonderful moment for the two was destroyed by a familiar voice, which at that moment was incredibly angry, "Oi, guys, as much as it's incredibly fascinating to sit all alone in The Three Broomsticks all alone waiting for the two of you, who are obviously doing something much better, the wait loses it's appeal in about a millisecond or so…" said Ron, the annoyance as much as the anger evident in his voice.

At this, Harry broke off from the hug at the same time as Hermione, they both looked at their friend, their faces red, the embarrassment obvious in their actions. Harry spoke up first, " Hey, mate! We were just about to head over to The Three Broomsticks before you came here for us." in a voice that betrayed that he honestly didn't believe what he was saying.

Before Ron could answer this, Hermione spoke up, " It's true, Ron, we were really about to go meet you, actually it was my fault that it reached this late hour but as I was explaining to Harry just moments ago, Professor Vector and I had a chat that took about half an hour, thus causing my meeting with Harry to be delayed." She flashed him her most apologetic smile.

"If you say so, then I believe you," Ron answered, the tone of his voice totally contradicting his words. " well, if you're done with your little rendezvous, do you mind if we head over to The Three Broomsticks now? It is nearing dark, you know?"

_'I guess my surprise for Harry can wait until another time… oh well…'_ thought Hermione, _'stupid me, I should have told him about this before I let him babble about fulfilling his promise to Ron, etc…'_ At this, a frown appeared that tarnished her loveliness, as the trio walked in complete silence towards The Three Broomsticks.

Ron pushed the door to the shop open and let Hermione in first, holding the door open for her. Considering what Harry had told her only a few minutes ago, she was, needless to say, surprised, and felt a bit self-conscious at the uneasiness the situation gave her. But she had no intention to let Ron find out so she gave him a generous smile and walked inside with a warm thank you to her friend.

Afterwards, Ron entered and, rather intentionally, let the door swing close, which to the ill-fated luck of Mr. Potter, slammed to a shut as he was stepping inside, causing him to hit his nose on the glass. He analyzed the event as the result of nerves on Ron's part. He proceeded in his entrance and seated himself at the booth that his two friends had picked without him, beside Hermione and asked, "Are you sure you're all right mate?" Directing the question at Ron while at the same time rubbing his throbbing nose.

"What makes you think I'm not, mate?" replied Ron, the tone of his voice clearly implying that he wasn't.

"Oh, nothing, it could be because you slammed the door shut right on my nose but then again that could have been stupidity in my part." Harry replied while thinking, 'yeah, and if you believe that you're the one who's stupid, not me'

"Really, mate, you honestly believe that I would do that to you? For what reason do you suppose?" he answered with a look that clearly showed that Harry should know what he was talking about, the hostility clear in his voice.

"Oh, yes, I believe you are capable of doing that. Are you saying that was an accident? Why, I don't see Hermione with an aching nose, do you?" Harry's response held as much hostility as Ron's

Before Ron could answer, Hermione, who they seem to have forgotten was present, spoke up, "Really, you guys, would you put a stop to that nonsense? Here come our drinks; it wouldn't do you two any good to display your immaturity to the whole world." She said in a light voice, hoping to make light of the situation.

"Fine, Hermione" said both boys in unison as Madam Rosmerta set down three Butterbeers on the table.

That night in the boy's dormitory, Ron had several words for Harry before he pulled the curtains of his four-poster "Thanks a lot, Harry. I figured that was to find out if 'Mione liked me huh? I wouldn't have guessed, what with your position and all." His voice held an underlying sense of the anger he had been feeling for his so-called best friend from the moment he saw the girl he loved wrapped in his arms. "Yeah, thanks a lot." With that said, he snapped his curtains shut, leaving Harry feeling a mix of what was anger, annoyance and his least favorite emotion, guilt. 'Oh, well' he thought 'I can put some sense in him tomorrow.' With that he, too, snapped his curtains shut and prepared himself for a troubled night ahead of him.

* * *

To those who reviewed my first chapter:

**Call me brit**- hoped you liked this, thanks for the review, Hermione's answer is revealed, it's up to your expectations, I hope. **Zandra Phillips**- You meant very interesting, right? Thanks… **Tennisprincess15**- thanks for the review, about the comment of what you want to read about, well, you'll see. **Hippielover459**-Sorry if I confused you… usually when I write I try to put in everything that pops into my head, so it gets muddled… thanks for the review, though **Elion**- hey! I updated quickly because you asked me to, and because I wanted you to know I'm not giving up on this fic, thanks for the review. **Tine**-thank you! **Flamepaw**- thanks for the compliment and the review. **Raine is crazy- **thanks, I have nothing more to say but thanks… **Gladz­-**hehehehehe, I actually like this story, I like my other one too, you know I'm already a few chapters ahead, I'm gonna keep it that way.:-) **kutekelcie**- I don't like cliffies but sometimes their important, btw, I read your story, it's good. You write good poems too… thanks for the review.

Oh, and in case I forgot, I really have to say **THANK YOU! **I love you all so much (sniffs)

**A/N:**

Okay, you know you want to review… No one's stopping you… go on… I'll love you for it… hehehehe

Bye… don't forget to review… See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3:A Depressing Morning

**A/N:**

I updated very early because our vacation is kind of nearing an end and I would be able only to update once or twice a month in the coming months… so enjoy and review…

Disclaimer: Ahhh… yes, Harry Potter, that is mine, thank you very much for asking (LIAR written on forehead, lol)

**Who Knows**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 3- A Depressing Morning

The morning after their expedition to Hogsmeade, one that would always be labeled in Hermione's mind as a disaster, considering that she found out about Ron's feelings for her and the fact that she and Harry were caught hugging by their best friend. At this she blushed and struggled to force it out of her thoughts, for her sanity. _'Ah... I would never think that I wouldlike vacations so much… but I do… I think I'll just stay in bed a while, as there is nothing I have to do.'_ With that in mind, Hermione laid back in bed, preparing to relax. Unconsciously, her mind began rewinding and playing a scene in her mind over and over. All of a sudden, she sat up with a look of surprise pasted on her face when she realized that this was when Harry had wrapped his arms around her and she felt as though they were the only people left in the world.

Comprehending that staying in bed would be dangerous to her sanity, she forced herself to climb out of bed, thinking that if the exchange the two boys had in The Three Broomsticks was anything to judge by, it was not going to be a pleasant morning.

Being the smartest witch of her age, Hermione's assumption proved to be correct for when she arrived at the common room, she saw Harry all alone, with no Ron, so she approached him, forcing herself to look and sound happy, "Good morning, Harry! Where's Ron?" she said as she looked around the room thinking that she had simply missed Ron when she looked for him a while ago, hoping that she did.

"Good morning, 'Mione. As for Ron, I have no idea, he was gone when I woke up; I reckon he must have gone down for breakfast." He said looking and sounding sad or if she were mistaken, sleepy.

"Had a bad night, Harry? You don't look as though you slept well." She asked, the concern evident in her rich voice, all thoughts of Ron gone from her head.

"I'm all right, Hermione, thanks for asking. What do you say we head down for breakfast?" he replied feigning cheeriness in his voice, not wanting his best friend to fell sorry for him, it was bad enough that his other best friend hated him, he thought.

"All right, Harry, if your sure" she said, the look on her face showing she didn't believe a word he was saying but pretended to do so, for his sake. "To breakfast then, we could find out where Ron is." As she said this she felt a certain sense of foreboding that finding Ron was not the solution to any problem the two might have.

When the two entered the Great Hall, they focused their attention on the Gryffindor table and the first thing they both saw was Ron seated between Seamus and Dean, having a particularly lively conversation with the boys beside him and Neville, who was seated across him.

For a moment, Harry contemplated heading back to the dormitories, when the sight beheld him but Hermione guessing his intention, caught his forearm in a viselike grip and practically dragged him to the Gryffindor table and headed to where their best friend was seated.

"Good morning, guys" she greeted with bright smile on her face. Not waiting for an answer, she then turned to the boy standing listlessly beside her and whispered threateningly, "Say good morning, Harry" in a voice that said, or else.

"Good morning" he said, complying with her command, in a voice that said all too clearly that nothing was good about the morning.

Seamus, Dean and Neville answered their morning greeting in unison, as cheerily as Hermione, Ron, on the other hand, stared at the two, his gaze reflecting what the tone of Harry's voice implied only moments ago, nothing was good about the morning.

Dean moved over and made enough room for Hermione and Harry. Hermione flashed him a grateful smile that spoke nothing of their relationship gone sour. She plopped down beside him pulling Harry along with her. "So, what were you guys talking of a while ago, before Harry and I came?" she asked in a voice that hoped she and Harry could possibly be allowed to partake in the conversation, a charming smile on her face that spoke more than her words possibly could.

"Quidditch" Ron answered blandly in a voice that entailed that Hermione was not welcome to join the conversation, as well as the boy beside her.

"Oh… I'm sorry to have interrupted you then, go on." She said in a defeated sort of voice, the corners of her mouth coming down to form a frown.

"It's okay Hermione, no harm done, in fact we were talking how Harry's and my team reached it to the semi-finals in the BQC (British Quidditch Cup), isn't that fantastic, Harry?" Seamus said, in an effort to cut the tension present in the air. Hermione flashed him a grateful smile for his attempt in inviting Harry in their talk.

Harry, who seemed to have gone into a trance, snapped out of it when the question was put to him, only to look more depressed than ever, answered, "Yeah, I guess." He answered, showing no interest to take part in their talk.

Seamus, taking the hint, turned to the two boys nearer him and continued the conversation they had been having a while ago, to distract Ron, who seemed prepared to storm out or knock Harry, along with Hermione, to the ground.

As Hermione had no interest whatsoever in their chat, blocked them out and turned to her best friend who hadn't touched the food in front of him, "Come on, Harry, eat, will you? It's not healthy to skip meals, you know? And besides, I'm sure nothing's poisoned, don't worry, no one's died yet, but you will if you don't take a bite" she coaxed him at the same time trying to get a smile from him.

Harry paid no mind in the attempt for a laugh, instead he answered her, "I'm not hungry 'Mione, sorry but do you think we could skip breakfast." His voice the same sad, depressed one that he had used on Seamus moments ago, only this time there was a hint of pleading in his voice.

Hermione looked at him as though he was losing his mind but finally conceded defeat, when he looked at her, the request so visible in his green eyes. Instead, she asked Harry, "All right, but what do we do now?"

"I don't know, Hermione. Die, maybe? Wallow in self-pity? I know, we could walk aimlessly around the school grounds in the hopes of getting lost, never to be found again?" he sounded so absolutely sorry and pitiful of himself.

Hermione bristled at this statement and stood up abruptly. "None of that rubbish, Harry. I don't want you being depressed like this, get up, I've got an idea that just might brighten up your day yet." She said in a very determined voice.

"'And what would that be, Hermione?" he answered, the skepticism obvious in his words and tone.

"We're paying a visit to Hagrid, what else." She said, sounding pleased for having thought of it.

"Oh…" was Harry's only reply, suggesting that he didn't think that a visit to Hagrid would be of any help.

* * *

**A/N:**

So… What'd you think? Tell me… By reviewing… that's right… Thank you… I'll leave you to do it now… By the way… I really don't like this chapter very much, it's pointless, if you ask me, but review anyway… Oh, and I'm sorry if I'm not able to personally thank those who reviewed, I will next chapter, I'm just a bit busy… thanks for understanding y'all.Oh, and btw, if in the summary I was going on about Hermione finding something in the library, you'll find out about that in the coming chapters, I'm terribly sorry 'cos i kind of changed my mind in mid-plot, it will appear though and it will be important... thanks

So… anyway… Like I said a while ago this would be about my last update in a while, I might force myself to update once more this May but then I'm not sure… I hope you don't give up on me… I promise I will not give this story up… I'll just be a bit slow in updating, that's all… Anyway, please review and till we meet again… I love you all…


	4. Chapter 4:Hullo Hagrid!

**A/N:**

You know the drill… here's the next chapter to my story…I'll leave you to read it now… thank you… and of course, you have to review…Be happy becuse I reviewed again, I know I am...

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter were mine, do you think I would be writing a fan fiction? I wish I had better things to do than to write (I'm kidding, of course, lol)

**Who Knows**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 4- Hullo Hagrid!

The pair trudged from the castle in the snow, wrapped in their scarves and coats, and headed towards the hut of one of their closest friends. Hermione had a look of determination, worry and joy visible on her face all at the same time. Meanwhile, Harry had only one emotion pasted on his face, sorrow, melancholy, grief, you name it, unquestionably, he was sad and the girl beside him noticed this and sped up in order to get him as fast as possible to Hagrid's.

When they reached the doorway to Hagrid's dwelling they knocked on the door. After a while of waiting for answer and getting none, the two supposed that Hagrid must be at the back and couldn't hear them, so they circled his hut and headed to the back.

Once there, they saw Hagrid bent over a crate and had obviously not seen or heard their arrival, so Hermione shouted the greeting for both of them, "Hullo, Hagrid! What you doin?"

Hagrid unbent himself, revealing his full height to his visitors and responded, "Harry, Hermione, hullo, a delivery came this mornin', for yer class, wan' ter see?"

Hermione hesitated, before answering, "Uhh… Hagrid, exactly what came in the delivery this morning?" the terror unmistakable in her voice.

"Oh, a beauty, tis is, mind yeh" he said in a proud voice "Boidae Edentata, more commonly known as the Cypabarca." With this said, he opened the side of the crate and out came a creature that, no other words would be appropriate for it, ugly.

The Cypabarca had a pointed snout that had a forked tongue sticking out of it like a snake's, it's big, yellow eyes were protruding and were too big for its face, just as the ears were. Its teeth that were pointed weren't used for plants either, as it was spitting a liquid that looked suspiciously like venom. The body was as ugly as the face, with an armor like that of an armadillo, only it was thicker and in a sickly grayish green, it's tail was also armored but it ended in a sharp point and from this grew spikes that looked as if they contained poison. The creature walked on four feet that had four claws each, which looked as sharp as kitchen knives. It was as tall as a German shepherd but longer. It looked like it wanted to eat them so Hermione and Harry took a few steps backward so it wouldn't get the chance.

In Harry's opinion, the Cypabarca wasn't someone's idea of the perfect pet. Beside him, Hermione's thoughts echoed Harry's and she spoke up after the initial shock of seeing the animal, "Uhh… Hagrid, if you don't mind my asking, where exactly did you buy that Cypabarca?" her voice not caring where it came from, only that she wanted to send it back there, if she can.

"Wel, Hermione, this beauty here I got from somewhere's in Africa, I don't know where, 'xactly but it's a native in that region. What do yeh think of it?" he said the pride once again emanating from his voice.

"It's, well, interesting Hagrid, I can't wait 'till we learn all about it in class." Making a face that indicated as well as her voice did that she didn't mean a word she said.

"Well, I d'nt wan' to be spoiling it fer yeh now, how 'bout we step inside for a cup o' tea?" Hagrid replied, obviously pleased with Hermione's answer.

"That would be wonderful, Hagrid, there's nothing better than mid-morning tea." Hermione beamed at him, the joy more because of separating herself from the revolting animal that Hagrid had showed them.

"Come inside then" said Hagrid as he pushed open the back door.

Upon entering, the two took of their coats and Hagrid set about making a fire. After Hagrid had the water boiling in the teapot, he turned to the two, "So what brings you two down here?" he looked at them, "An' where's Ron?"

"Well, Hagrid, we missed you and we thought we'd come and say hello. As for Ron, he's in the castle, where exactly, I don't know." Hermione, the one who always did the answering as Harry was not in the mood.

"O, you three, din't go and have a fight didya?" asked Hagrid, with just a little hint of suspiciousness, used to the fights between the tree.

Hermione was just about to shake her head when Harry said the first thing since coming down to Hagrid's, "Yes, we did." And no one said anything concerning it afterwards.

After tea with Hagrid, which consisted of pound cake, which weighed a ton not a pound, some hot tea and a talk about the things going on around the school, the two excused themselves, saying they had to get back to the castle for lunch. So they stepped outside into the brilliant white and cold and started to trudge from Hagrid's.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" 

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Oh, you know taking me down to Hagrid's to make me feel better and trying to snap me from my mood…" he said the gratefulness obvious in his tone.

"Your welcome, Harry" said a now happy Hermione, "so, you're all right, then?"

"I honestly don't know, Hermione, I mean that Cypabarca was a bit traumatic in ways to see, making me eat that pound cake was sheer torture that made me want to puke but aside from all that, I appreciate you bringing me down to see Hagrid made me feel better and forget everything that happened." said Harry, who felt better than he did at breakfast.

"I have to agree that that Cypabarca was horrible, so was that pound cake but I'm glad you're better, Harry." She said, flashing him her beautiful smile.

They continued walking in silence until Harry broke it and said as he stopped walking, "Hermione?"

She stopped, too and turned to him and answered, "Hmmm?"

"Can we not go to the castle yet, I don't want to spoil my almost good mood all that soon." He said, in what he hoped was a convincing tone.

A slight frown appeared on Hermione's face, which didn't mar it but instead it made it all the more enticing, "Well, where do you want to go then?" she asked as she cocked her head to one side, in an adorable gesture.

"You'll see" said Harry in a teasing voice as Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and started to drag her.

* * *

To those who reviewed for my second and third chapter:

**T. Di Paolo**- hey! Thanks for reviewing and for loving my story… **kutekelcie**- haloo! Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer, now I really love you… **Flamepaw**- thanks for referring to my fict as good…. I appreciate it and the review. **Call me brit**- thank you for liking it and reviewing. **Airalynn**- thanks for the criticism… I appreciate. I also would like to thank you for the review but I hope you didn't just review because you wanna tell me something like that, I hope you review again, though. **Just call me blondie**- I don't know if Ron will be forgotten… what I do know is… I can't, I'll spoil it, please just read and review… **LemonDropAnyone-** hello! I'd love a lemon drop, thank you, lol…anyway, seriously, thanks for the review and I'm happy that you like what happened to Ron. **Fairy Gyakutenno-Megami**- hey! Thanks…

**A/N**

The cruel me has to stop here but I will be back… of course, you have to review, my friends… By the way… I don't like this chapter, so it would be all right for me if you don't like it either. I know I said that I won't update anymore but some people threatened me that I should, lol… I'm just joking, of course… expect that I would review next month… I'm sorry but anything that anyone says can't change that.. I hope you won't hate me… I'll be back… oh, and btw, if ii don't get, maybe, hmmm, a lot of reviews… I just might not update anymore, I live for reviews…I really do… please don't let me die, kay?

About the name of the animal, I made it up since I had no idea what kind of animal Hagrid would have, I hope it was scary enough. Btw, Boidae means a family of snakes and Edentata means a family composed of armadillos… don't mind me, I just thought you might like to know what I've been writing, I'll leave you to criticize my fic now. I'm also so sorry that it was so short… I just wanted to update for you… Ciao!


	5. An: This is just a simple thank you

**A/N:**

Hello! Everyone! This author's note used to contain a plead for someone to be my beta reader but as I already have one I want to thank all those who offered… and of course Kelly who is my beta reader.

I am also taking this opportunity to thank all those who read my story… it's a ball knowing somebody's reading and liking my story… Ciao!

Love

CArLa XXX


	6. Chapter 5: By The Lake

**A/N:**

This is my story, I can't believe that I'm already in the 5th chapter, never thought I would let it last this long… anyway, you have to read it now… go on… thank you…

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter were mine do you honestly think I'd be here right now? Good, I'm glad we understand each other :-)

**Who Knows**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 5- By The Lake

Hermione was being half led, half dragged by Harry across the school grounds and she was having a difficult time keeping up as she was resisting Harry. When she finally decided that him letting go was not going to happen she gave up the fight and allowed him to lead her to wherever. Being curious that she was she had to ask, "Harry, where on earth are you taking me?" It was said in voice with a mix of curiosity and worry. Harry turned to her and smiled, "Don't worry we're getting there."

Suddenly he stopped and let go of Hermione's forearm. Hermione looked before her and saw the serenity ands majesty of the lake. She looked around and was rewarded by seeing the innocence that seemed to cover the land with its whiteness. She murmured, more to herself than to Harry, "Perfect." She then turned to Harry and said, "You brought me to the lake." It was more a statement than a question. "It's beautiful. Although I wonder why there's no one here."

All the time that Hermione was gazing at her surroundings she didn't notice that Harry was kneeling on the ground and was packing snow into balls. She answered Hermione teasingly, "Well, Hermione, as it's lunchtime I figure that people want to eat, you know?" his voice was one making fun of his friend.

Hermione turned towards her friend hands on her waist as she answered, "Really, Harry, that's very funny, so clever." Suddenly a snowball hit her squarely on the chest, she looked up to see Harry with a mischievous look on her face and so she accepted the challenge. The next couple of minutes was a frenzy of snowballs sailing to the air and squeals of surprise and delight.

When they were lying on the snow due to exhaustion from their snowball fight/ snow wrestling. Hermione asked Harry, her voice a bit breathless. "Seriously though, Harry, why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know, I guess I just needed sometime away from people" he said in a serious voice, the cheery tone it had acquired during the snow fight, gone.

"Oh… What am I then? A cypabarca?" Hermione said, pretending to be insulted, her face set in a sort of mock disbelief.

Harry laughed at her statement, in a way that clearly implied that she was all wrong. "Hermione, do you honestly believe that if you were a cypabarca I can stand to be alone with you?" Then, out of impulse he grabbed Hermione's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and said, "You're the one I can take being with, Hermione. Actually, at this exact moment I have no need for anyone else but you." his voice somewhere between sad and wistful and if she was mistaken, held a touch of sweetness.

"Harry…I…Okay" and returned the squeeze Harry gave her and at the same time looked away as she blushed a deep scarlet. She, instead, sat up and looked at the beautiful snow all around her and the peace and tranquility of her surroundings.

Hermione was thinking of where the squid and merfolk were underneath all that frozen ice when Harry broke into her thoughts." Why don't we go sit somewhere else then, as it's cold sitting on snow?" suggested Harry, who was also blushing a deep scarlet as he let go of his hold on her hand.

"Sure, over there, on the rock." Hermione replied and pointed to a rock by the lake that could fit both of them. The rock also had a glorious view of the snow, the trees and the frozen lake.

As they were finding a comfortable place on the rock, Hermione asked, "Harry, if you don't mind my asking, what happened between you and Ron?"

Harry mulled over the question as they found their places on the rock and when he had, he looked far and said, " It was what you would call a classic case of jealousy."

"What? Oh, you mean the hug, don't you?" She looked at Harry as he nodded his head "What's wrong about it? There was nothing at all malicious about It." her voice clearly saying that she didn't think there was anything wrong with a hug.

Harry sighed, "I presumed you figured out that Ron liked you?"

Hermione nodded, saying, "More or less, yes."

"The thing is, Hermione, he asked me to find out if he had a chance with you, when he saw that hug, he took it the wrong way and thought that I fancy you and thus, turned my back on my promise to help him."

"Oh… you know, Harry, I've been wondering about that, how did that happen? I haven't really given that much thought about it but now that I have, I seriously can't imagine it," she said, as she rested her chin on her hand which was propped up on her elbow.

"Well, Hermione, it all started last summer, remember, I spent it at The Burrow and you were unable to since you and your parents went off to Spain?" Harry said… in deep reflection as he struggled to remember the happenings of the previous summer in relation to the question Hermione had posed on him.

"That's right, and?" the curiosity in her voice unmistakable.

"Well, one night as we were about to sleep, Ron voiced out his concern for you and I guessed it sort of slipped when he said he missed you. Naturally, I asked him about it and he said he was thinking about you." He stopped, pausing for a breath.

Hermione was looking at him, the concern and apprehension visible on her face now, as Harry continued, "I asked him then and there if he liked you, and you know Ron, he turned to a deep red color and said yes while staring at the ceiling. I didn't imagine that he would admit it, so you can, of course, imagine my shock at this and before I could answer, he turned to me and asked me to tell no one, as he was embarrassed and didn't want anyone teasing him. As his best friend, I did as he asked and promised. But then he went into sort of contemplation, I think, after a long silence, he turned to me and said 'Mate, what do you reckon Hermione feels about me?' I told him that I honestly had no idea. That was when he asked me if I would find out, subtly, mind you, I wasn't supposed to go all out and ask you. He didn't want you to find out yet." at this, he turned to Hermione his green eyes turning darker at the seriousness of the situation.

Hermione tilted her head to the side and asked, "Well, why did you ask me, then?"

" I've been trying for about 4 months now to find out where your feelings lay and it's been getting me nowhere, I decided to ask you while I was waiting for you to arrive yesterday. But when I told Ron about your answer I wasn't going to tell him how I found out. But I guess I didn't count on what happened yesterday and that he'd see it. So now he hates me." When he had finished his discourse, Harry once again looked and sounded sad.

Hermione burst out vehemently, as she stood up, "Well, I think he's a prat. Come on, Harry, don't get all unhappy about that, it's not your fault, it's his." Harry looked at her, the confusion and surprise marked in his fine features. "I've just about had enough of this alone time, you and I are going to lunch, Harry, like it or not." All thoughts in her head about how she wanted Harry to snap out of it, not minding that she found out that Ron truly liked her.

So they went on their way and on the way back Harry was thinking, _'I guess I never realized how special and wonderful Hermione is before. Now I know what Ron saw in her.' _He looked fondly at the girl walking alongside him. _'Woah! What am I am thinking? Hermione's a friend, nothing more. Glue that to your head, Harry. You won't get anywhere if you start fancying the girl your best friend likes.'_ He thought shaking his head. _'But there's nothing wrong, what if she started to like you, not your fault, is it?' 'No, no, no, no, it's not right' _he battled with his thoughts._ 'Anyway, she won't like you if you didn't want her to, she wouldn't if you keep on being a friend to her, oh well, I guess I'll just handle this at it comes, there's nothing I can do about it now, anyway, not until Ron and I settle our situation._ At that, the duo reached the entrance and stepped into the interior of the castle, in silence, their minds faraway from where they were but, undoubtedly, of one another.

* * *

To those who reviewed my story:

**Future movie maker- **hey! Thanks… thing is I still don't have a beta oh well… **Scottish babe-** hello… thank you too **call me brit-** I hope you're feeling better… thanks to you too **meminenotyou**- a big, warm thank you to you! **T. DiPaolo- **thank you, thank you. nothing more but thank you.**tennisprincess15-** well, yeah. I love you all who take time to review… thanks **elazarah- **watch out for that hug! **Purplegabby-** don't worry they will get together… eventually… **flamepaw- **haloo! Thank you **Gabs- **I didn't want you to die so I updated again for the month of May… lol **Fairy Gyakutenno Megami- **I'm sorry bout you're grandma… I updated cos u asked when I would and I'm saying it's now! **Airalynn-** I hope you're not mad… I really appreciated the review… I'm not Ms. Tact that's why what I said rubbed the wrong way… I hope you liked this chapter… thanks… and sorry if you were hurt by my babbling before…I'mworking onmaking my chapters longer, i'm sorry if this is that long.**weirdpeopleandthepickle-** thank you-bows-

Well, that's all… if I forgot someone… I'm sorry and I just have to say thank you…

**A/N:**

Well, dears, that is it for my 5th chapter, hope you like, it's time for reviewing now. Do it and make me the happiest girl in my house… hahahahaha. I want to know what you think of it since I'm sort of biased and I want to know a second person's opinion. Please wait for my chapter in a about 2 weeks… it'll come I promise… love you people and thanks…

P.S. Btw I do really want a beta… please… anyone who's interested to help me? E-mail me, okay?

Bye now… see you soon (I hope)


	7. Chapter 6: What Could This Be?

**A/N:**

Here is the next episode to my dear, dear story… I hope it's up to your expectations and enjoy. And of course, you have to REVIEW…

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter… But a million coins thrown into the wishing well couldn't make my wish come true, so there…

**Who Knows**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 6- What Could This Be?

Hermione had absolutely no idea that Harry had been thinking of her on their way towards the castle, the only thing that she knew was the fact that she had been thinking of Harry as they left the lake and the guilt that her thoughts had nothing to do whatsoever with friendship and such.

'_What am I doing thinking of Harry like this? He's my friend, my best friend, for crying out loud, not to mention the fact that because of me, he and his best friend had an argument.' _As these thoughts she hit herself at the frustration that she was feeling.

Harry snapped out of his reverie at this and turned to ask her, "Are you all right, Hermione?"

Hermione looked confused, as she hadn't noticed that she had smacked herself, when realization dawned, she lied "Yes, I am, I just forgot this essay I had promised myself I would finish today." Then flashed him an uneasy smile.

"You're thinking of school too much, Hermione. It's Christmas vacation, for crying out loud. What are you doing thinking of homework with Christmas only a week away?" his tone reprimanding.

"Well you know Harry, some of us actually care about our homework. Just because you tend to forget, doesn't mean we all do." Throwing him her trademark you-should-do-your-homework look.

"Hey!" Harry responded, insulted "I do my homework, I just don't plan on doing it before Christmas, that's all."

"Aha, let's just go to lunch then I could go to the library and finish the essay I mentioned." She said, her thoughts faraway and annoyed at herself that she had to do an essay instead of spending the day with Harry.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Harry replied, worried.

"I have no idea… You want to come with me to the library?" Hermione asked, in voice that hid the hope she was feeling that she might spend the day with Harry just yet.

Harry's eyes grew wide at Hermione's suggestion. "No, you go ahead, I'll just go talk to the new members of the team, you know? They need to improve their technique. I mean three chasers and two beaters are important, you know, to win the cup." _'Yeah, right Harry, like you want to spend your day pretending that Quidditch is more important than spending the day with Hermione, your stupid for not accepting her invitation!'_

"Whatever you say, Captain." She said a teasing lilt present in her voice, hiding how crestfallen she was that she and Harry couldn't spend the day together, Harry pushed open the door to The Great Hall. (Harry had been elected as the captain of the Quidditch team earlier that school year.)

After lunch the two parted ways, promising to see each other at dinner. Hermione headed towards the library, Harry the common room but both of them didn't part with each other mentally for as they were walking towards their destination and as they arrived there all the thoughts in their heads were of the other.

Hermione pushed open the doors of the library and smelled the scent of books, a scent she was so familiar and safe with. _'Ah, the only place I can be safe in, with the exception of being with Harry, that is. Oh my, where did that come from? Seriously, I must stop these fantasies about Harry, they're not healthy."_ She attacked her schoolwork with a renewed vigor, if only to purge herself of all thoughts of her raven-haired best friend.

Hermione had no idea that as Harry gave the password to The Fat Lady, (Skimbleshanks!) (A/n: I'm a fan of Cats, well, sort of, I was thinking of it when I wrote this, so… oh well) he was thinking if she had gotten to the library safely. _'Come on, Harry, you're not dense, of course she would have gotten there safely, as she goes there only about a million times every year.'_ These thoughts made him mentally slap himself on the forehead. So, when the Fat Lady granted him entrance, he focused himself in finding the new members of his team and give them pointers on playing, to forget Hermione, of course.

After about 5 hours of researching and writing, Hermione was so exhausted. All she wished to do was just head to the dormitories and turn in early but, as she had promised to meet Harry for dinner, she snapped the book in front of her shut and returned it to it's shelf and started to lug her feet to The Great Hall. _'Yehey, time with Harry.' _Hermione let these thoughts go as she was too weary to fight with herself.

After about 5 hours of talking and giving Quidditch pointers, Harry was tired to the bones and thought of heading to the dormitories and rest his weary head on the pillow and falling asleep. But due to the fact that he swore to Hermione that he would meet her in the Great Hall for dinner he pushed open the portrait door and started to haul himself downstairs. _'Don't worry, Harry, you can see Hermione now.'_ These thoughts were present in Harry's head but he heeded them not as he was sure to have a headache if he did.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the entrance at the exact same time. As they saw each other, something happened, it was as if their fatigue evaporated at the sight of each other. They smiled at each other and Harry opened the door to let Hermione in first, reminding her of a similar event a few days ago. She chose to ignore these and instead she walked in and rewarded Harry's chivalry with a warm smile and thank you.

What could have been a nice night for the two was destroyed by the presence of one boy, Ron Weasley. Harry kept looking at him and obviously kept thinking of their argument, the look was filled with gloom and longing and it was obvious to her that his spirits lowered as the night progressed. Hermione noticed this and her mood changed from good to bad at Harry's imminent sadness.

That night, in her bed, as Hermione stared up at her four-poster, a lot of thoughts were swimming around in her head, the events that had happened in past few days. The trip to Hogsmeade, what she had found out from Harry, the hug, the fight in Hogsmeade, that depressing morning, going down to Hagrid's, the scary Cypabarca, the talk by the lake, tonight's dinner. As she was thinking of these she realized that all were centered on one boy, Harry Potter.

Hermione couldn't also help but think and react at the fight between her two best friends, and she was guilty at her reactions. She was shocked of the anger she felt for Ron for making Harry feel depressed like that. She kept telling herself that they were friends and he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and mistrusted Harry right away like that. And also that Harry would absolutely not have designs for her, anyway. She felt guiltier for being sad at this thought. She, on the other hand, felt an overwhelming concern for Harry; she realized that she hated seeing him like that, without life, without hope, unlike the typical Harry. Before long she was thinking of ways to make Ron pay for making Harry feel bad. When she realized the direction her thoughts had been taking she deemed it best to go to sleep. As she was closing her eyes, she couldn't help but see Ron's face, at this her temper boiled but as Harry's popped up, her temper vanished.

There in her moments of half-sleep, she remembered that she hadn't given it to Harry yet and thought that Christmas may be the best and most quiet time to do so. Before she completely closed her eyes, she murmured, unsure of what she was saying. "Something's happening, I'm sure" her eyes flew open when realization dawned at what she had said. She surveyed her surroundings, the worry seen clearly in her eyes, she opted to close them, let out a sigh then murmured once more, "What could this be?"

**

* * *

A/N:**

Well… what could this be? I'll tell you… this is the moment when you press that button down there and make me a happy camper by leaving me some reviews…ok? Oh and I'm telling you if you want to read a beautiful fic read Twist Through Time by gladz27… I promise it's beautiful… if you liked mine you'll like it, ok?

Oh, and I know that I promised that I'd update in two weeks but my computer got busted, just ask my beta, Kelly. –so it's back to square one, people. Don't worry, I'll update in about a month or so… I swear this time.

Go on… you know you can't resist… Bye now, 'till I update. It depends on when I finish the next chapter and when it is beta read… peace people!


	8. Chapter 7: The Request

**A/N:**

Hello everyone! Time's up and here is my story all for your enjoyment… I'm stopping here since I know you want to read my story now…

Disclaimer: Wish I may, wish I might. Oh, man, I think my star's broken… It won't grant my wish… I mean, all I want is to own Harry Potter…;-)

**Who Knows**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 7- The Request

Harry woke up that morning with thoughts swimming through his head. His fight with Ron, Hermione, their visit to Hagrid, Hermione, the scene by the lake, Hermione, talking Quidditch, oh why not admit it, he was really thinking about Hermione. What a good friend she was and what a special person she was…

Harry's head suddenly snapped up and to stop his mind from thinking such traitorous thoughts, he glanced around the boys' dormitory. More specifically, at Ron's four poster. Noting that he was still asleep, Harry thought of going back to sleep himself. So he laid his head back down on his pillow.

After a couple of minutes of trying futilely to go back to sleep, Harry finally decided to rise from bed. He gropes at his bedside table for his glasses. The glasses he took off after he saw that Ron was still asleep.The first thing he did when he had donned his spectacles was glance at the clock hanging on the far wall of their dormitory. Noting that it was only a few minutes before six, Harry let out a groan, as it was an unearthly time of the day. Realizing that the best thing to do was ready his self for the day ahead, he got out of bed and proceeded to put on some ordinary clothes. It was Sunday, after all.

In his mind, Harry had a feeling that today had to be the day he made up with Ron. Of course, there was no denying the fact that he was feeling a certain sense of foreboding but that was to be expected if he was to confront the friend he had had for over 6 years.

With these thoughts swimming around in his head, Harry left the dormitory and started down to the common room. He heaved a huge of relief when it was established that he was all alone in the room, of course it being early, that was obvious.

He strode purposefully to a chair near the foot of the stairs and facing the door leading to the common room. When he reached the high backed arm chair he slowly lowered himself to the soft material. He gripped the arms of the chair and settled his eyes on the foot of the stairs. With each passing second he heard the clock ticking as its sound echoed loudly in the room.

About a half an hour later, in bed, Ron's eyes snapped open. He moaned as he was disturbed from such a fascinating dream. He tried to force himself to fall asleep again or at least to remember what the dream was about. But he couldn't do either so with a small whine, he sat up on bed, brooding about the events of the past few days. The great muddle that was his friendship with Harry and the fact that, maybe, Hermione knew of his feelings for her.

With a roll of his eyes, and incoherent grumbling, Ron finally decided that getting up was the best thing to do unless he wanted to drive himself insane. When he was finally on his feet, the first thing he did was glimpse at Harry's bed. Discovering that it was empty, he came to the conclusion that Harry must have been up before him. Looking at the time, which was 6;30 in the morning, he had that sinking feeling that if he went down to the common room, they would be all alone and that would conclude in an enormous battle of wills ending in an inevitable confrontation.

Realizing that turning back would be cowardice, Ron straightened himself and proceeded towards the door with an air of pretend dignity. He took in a huge breath of fresh air as he twisted the knob on the door.

Harry caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. It was the door, he thought. '_It's time, yes, it's time.'_ Harry tensed as he heard Ron's footfall in going down the stairs. He moved not a single part of his body and his eyes remained fixed on the foot of the stairs he had been staring at for a long 30 minutes. But even though he couldn't see, he could sense and the moment before Ron reached Harry's line of vision, he moved and stared at the red-haired boy, the challenge visible in his eyes.

Ron tensed up the moment he pushed the door open and found out that he had assumed correctly. They were going to be alone in the common room. And, yes, it was obvious that a confrontation was in order, as Harry looked ready for battle. With each step, the echoing sound ominous, the muscles in his body became more and more tense. A step to go and he would face his destiny when suddenly, for the first time, Harry moved. Run almost quaked with fear when he saw the challenge so visible in Harry's eyes.

'_He acts brave but he seems scared.'_ Harry thought with a laugh, _'Well, let's start this.'_ "Good Morning, Ron." Deciding that it would be stupid not to answer, Run replied, more like grumbled, "Good Morning, Harry…" The tone of his voice containing a note of something incomprehensible.

Harry fought the urge to raise his eyebrows or to snigger. After all, they had something to settle, it wouldn't do good to turn the whole thing into a comedy. Instead, he countered it with a, "Don't know 'bout that 'good', Ron." Harry's tone of voice was cold and biting, showing all the things that was ailing him. "After all, if I remember correctly, I spent a miserable day yesterday and, of course, it was because of you. Though the thing is, you really don't care do you?" Harry's voice was as cold as winter and as sharp as a knife. It pierced through Ron's inner self but instead of feeling sorry or repentant, he bristled with the same anger he felt that day in Hogsmeade. He answered in same, "Well you're not in the running for friend-of-the-year, either, you know!" Harry raised an eyebrow but offered no reply, so Ron deemed it best to go on with his oration, "I mean, you know that I like Hermione and what do I find you in just a couple of days ago? Betrayal, that's what I call it."

Harry was brimming with anger but he had promised that he would settle this calmly or not at all. So he merely crossed his arms over his chest and finally replied, "Ha, you really think that was a betrayal? The problem with you, Ron, is that you jump to conclusions without asking people just because you're a paranoid, insecure and insensitive prat. So don't go telling me that I betrayed our friendship. What with your attitude and all, I wouldn't exactly call it a friendship."

Ron stood there, quietly assessing Harry's cold, bitter and surprisingly, guilt-inducing words. He, thought, "It's true that he didn't go behind my back… but I still really like Hermione, only one thing for it."

Harry had been standing there, waiting till Ron came to his senses, he saw the emotions in his eyes and he couldn't help but hope that everything was alright between them again. He almost jumped from surprise at as Ron opened his mouth to speak.

Ron said, "Seen your point, mate… And I admit I'm really sorry for being a prat, as you say." He shifted from one foot to the other as though he had something really stupid or hard to say.

Harry was nearly startled at the pained expression on Ron's face. He had expected him to be sorry, annoyed maybe, and angry even. But not that look of deep thought and concentration. Without realizing it, Harry inclined his to one side and Ron was caught by surprise at this movement that he nearly shouted, "Alright! I'll tell you already!"

Harry's eyebrows drew together at the outburst more from bewilderment than surprise. But Ron continued what he had started, "You see, Harry, I have a little request that I hope you could possibly?" Harry stared more intently into his friend's eyes but offered no reply so Ron went on, "Well, mate, seeing as you know I like Hermione, I was hoping that you would steer clear of her. Seeing as that would improve my chances in making her my girl, and all. So, what do you think?"

Had Harry not stopped himself, his answer would have been an extremely long and open jaw. He was, however, rendered speechless by his request that he, more like both of them, didn't notice a slight movement at the top of the stairs...

**

* * *

A/N:**

Please pardon the big change in the flow of story from my previous chapter to this one… I promise I'd get to that part… For now, I thought I'd just focus on Ron and Harry (I mean, they've been friends for too long for me to ignore them, right?)

Anyway, I'm so terribly sorry that it took me a month (yes, a month! Or maybe more?) to update.. And to give you a terribly short chapter as this… I'll try to make it up next chappie…

Oh, yeah, I know my ending was totally, boringly predictable but I couldn't think of anything else… That's all for now… till next time…

Oh, thanks again to Kelly for being my beta and being my friend! You, go girl! And, of course, to you, yes you, my RevIEwerS!

LOve

CArLa xXx


	9. Chapter 8: From The Other Side

**A/N:**

I think my time of paying no attention to this story is just about done so I took some action…. Here now, presenting….. Chapter 8!

Disclaimer: Crazy, boring, legal, copyrighted, unauthorized disclaimers- all do apply…

Oh, and I dedicate this to my beta…. Sorry for being so unreliable lately…

**Who Knows**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 8- From the Other Side

That morning, Hermione woke and saw, more like blinded by, the darkness. She muttered, "What time is it?" She grabbed her wand, cast the Lumos spell and peered at the watch she had laid down on her bedside table. Her eyes widened when she saw how incredibly early it was, " 6:40! In the morning? After not being able to sleep at once last night, I wake up this early?" She let out a big groan that had more to do with her two bestfriends than it had to do with waking so early. She was used to waking up early, after all. She just dreaded the thought of what was going to happen between those two.

She realized that she might as well head to the common room and wait for Harry, what with all the things that have been happening, what else could she do? She stood up and attended to her different necessities, all the while thinking that today should be better than yesterday. But as Trelawney said, she was not much for fortune-telling, so she had no idea how very, very wrong she was.

As she twisted the knob and pushed open the door, she rubbed her eyes and almost got to the familiar descent of the staircase when she heard voices. More specifically, two familiar voices.

Deciding that it would be rude to interrupt now, especially as it seemed that Ron and Harry were on the road to making up, she crouched down and stayed by the top of the stairs. She was hidden from sight but she could hear them very clearly.

When Harry got to the part about saying that Ron was a prat, she thought, 'Oh, that surely hurt Ron…. I could tell… But, way to go, Harry! You show him all right!' And she almost jumped for joy when she realized that she was to be hiding.

It startled her to here Ron say sorry for being a prat. It came as a bit of a shock and a surprise to Hermione that Ron had become so open-minded and understanding. She was very happy and with a smile got up and almost walked in on them to congratulate them on finally making and also to reprimand the two of them for staying mad each other for this long. 'I mean,' she thought, 'they were best friends before we were in speaking terms with each other…'

That was when she heard Ron say that he had something else to say. So she decided that, maybe, walking in on them then was most certainly not the best decision she would make in her whole existence. She assumed her crouching position and tilted her head to better hear what Ron had to say.

A small, uneasy frown formed on her lips as she caught a glimpse on the expression on Ron's face. Sure, she'd seen it uneasy before, frightened most of the time, definitely always silly or annoying but never like that- funny in a serious sort of way. She came to the conclusion that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Then, she thought, 'What if it's about me?' She shook her head… No! It couldn't be… he wouldn't dare, right? At that moment, just below her, Ron said "I like Hermione, I was hoping that you would steer clear of her. Seeing as that would improve my chances in making her my girl, and all" After that, she heard no more for she was so speechless with fury, anger, shock… all those negative emotions she normally didn't feel. 'HOW DARE HE!' Just watch out, Ronald, just watch out. She moved ever so slightly as she shook from the great anger she felt… Ooooh, just watch out!

Below, Harry didn't know of the imminent danger in the form of Hermione… He was just thinking of what to answer to the boy opposite him.

Ron, on the other hand, (since he hasn't really matured yet) was already thinking of how to win fair Hermione's heart… (fat chance, Ron…fat chance)

**A/N:**

Sorry for that short chapter (my shortest yet…) don't give up on me…I'm just feeling pressured…. Yeah Oh, and read what I wrote below…It's absolutely essential…

Hear ye! Hear ye!

Anyone who read this story absolutely has to review (yes, that includes you, Kelly...) Like my beta, I am fed up of seeing so many hits but a fraction of that as reviews… I don't care if you think my story sucks or you have nothing to say… All I really care about is you taking a measly part of your life to drop a casual comment, criticism, word of praise or a hello even… It doesn't matter... All I need is the review… So get a move people! Unless I see 13 or more reviews…I'm balking… understood? (Onlyway to get me to review would be to let my betas force me... and I won't be forced! Absolutely not...so click that button now, people...) Can you believe that I had only 10 reviews for my last chapter? And can u believe that it had 140 hits? That's where I got fed up... I, unfortunately, am not joking...


	10. Chapter 9: The Disabanding

**A/N:**

Yes, four months, I know, too long… please forgive me… I'm only a human being with great responsibilities but here I am with my next chapter… I hope you enjoy it…

**Who Knows**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 9- The Disbanding

Hermione descended with a fury that would have made Mars/Ares proud. Her eyes were ablaze with anger and annoyance. Thoughts were getting muddled in her brain and the only conscious thing she could think of doing was to stomp her way down the stairs and give those two boys, who were supposed to be her best friends, a piece of her mind, a very big piece of her mind.

Harry caught the movement in his peripheral vision and the familiar face he saw almost made him breathe a sigh of relief. Almost, for he suddenly noticed that her face was not set with that beautiful smile she possessed everyday. Instead, it looked like its owner was ready to kill.

Ron saw Harry turn his head towards the direction of the staircase. Realizing that someone must be there, he turned his head and beheld the same sight that had Harry so surprised. He thought,_ 'Is that Hermione? I've never seen her look so despicable before!' _These thoughts were echoed on his face, which so clearly showed a mixture of awe, wonder and confusion.

As Hermione reached the bottom, she closed her eyes. She took a whiff of the early morning air inside the common room. She told herself to take it easy. When she opened her eyes, the anger was gone. The only thing left was a cold, icy disdain meant for the two people before her. That was the only thing that looked different about her for her face went back to being calm as it always was and as beautiful.

She broke into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she said, "Good morning, Harry, Ron." She nodded in their direction as she said their name.

She continued, "Well, it's definitely a surprise to see you two up and about so early in the morning and together, at that." Her voice wasn't entirely sincere on those last words as they were spoken in a sardonic tone. She was definitely looking scary as her eyebrows were drawn together; her eyes had a mean glint to them.

As she was speaking, Harry grew more and more worried that she had heard their conversation and his participation in it or, more likely, his lack of it. He focused his attention on her and what she was about to say, the concern evident in his face.

Ron, on the other hand, felt something akin to fear for he saw his future flash before his eyes and he knew, too, that he had lost all hopes of making Hermione his girlfriend. He sighed inwardly at the thought but that feeling of sadness was overcome by the dread he felt for he knew that he and Harry were both in for a big reprimanding.

Ron was wrong there for Hermione didn't launch into a verbal attack immediately. Instead, she walked over to the fireplace and leaned on the wall as she gazed idly at the flames. The two boys followed her movements and noted the emotions highlighted on her face as the light from the fire flickered over her features. There was wistfulness, anger, hurt and if they weren't mistaken, disappointment and surprise.

After their silence and her contemplation, she turned around and she said, with her head bent, looking at the floor and her voice heavy with emotion. "You know, I am very happy that you two have made up. I mean, a person could only take so much immaturity in her lifetime and eventually you get tired of it." She paused to look up and saw the hurt in their faces but she disregarded it.

Instead, she continued, "Seven years has been a long time, especially for friends. It means more, of course, for true friends but how for those who aren't that true, is seven years really worth it?" She paused to take a breath. "People tell me all the time that I'm the smartest witch my age they know… I used to believe that, simply because all my life I have aimed to becoming the best in something. But, with being smart comes correct judgment and discernment and as I was crouched at the top of the stairs this morning, I began to question if what they've been saying is right." She paused again to turn away from them and gaze at the fire absently for a few moments.

She took so long in continuing that the two boys presumed that she was too hurt to continue but as they were about to speak, she carried on with her monologue, as though she hadn't paused at all, "I realize that I couldn't possibly be smart if I believed that the two of you are true friends as its obvious to me that you've been using each other. One as a way of catching the attention of others as the sidekick of a famous personality and the other as a way of denying his true purpose by pretending he could be part of a normal family when all the while he knows he never can."

She turned to them once more and they saw the tears cascading down her face, "It hurts when I know that all Harry wants is for Ron to forgive him while all Ron has in mind is finding ways to capture my attention. It's sad when you come to think of it since it's emotional blackmail and sadder for I'm caught right in the middle of all of it. I realize that there's hope for me yet, I know, and since I want to be the smartest witch my age, I'm correcting the mistake I did years ago when I became friends with the two of you."

She sighed, a heavy, resigned sigh that spoke volumes, "So, if you two don't mind, I'm going to breakfast then off to do my homework. I would much appreciate it if you forget that night when we had a little meeting with a mountain troll up to this very moment. I will leave you to your agreement, talk or whatever now." And with a nod and flurry of brown hair, she was out of the common room and, as it felt to the two boys, out of their lives.

As Harry and Ron were absorbing the sting her words had given them, they silently contemplated what they were going to do next…

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes! I know that it has been four long months since I updated(with a very short chapter too..)and you must forgive me for I had been doing something for our yearbook but as it's finished now, I gave you this chapter that had me thinking if I was going to post it since you might all hate 'Mione and Ron and Harry but don't! It's short, I know but I kinda like it in a twisted sort of way. There's much more to come if you wait and, of course, review for I have to find out what happened to my writing skills after four months of stagnation. So, that's all for now and believe me when I say that I'm going to give you much, much more and sooner, too…Oh and I won't forget to say thank you to Janelle and also a word to Kelly, I miss you!


	11. Chapter 10: Down to the Duo

**A/N:**

Hey there all! I am so happy that I am finally able to update again as I am finally done with all my responsibilities... so yeah… I give you chapter 10...

Disclaimer: whistling I do not own HP; you should really know that by now.

**Who Knows**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 10- Down to the Duo

Harry looked across the room at Ron and Ron returned that stare with a stare of his own. Neither could speak at the moment for they were both so shocked at what had just transpired; they certainly hadn't expected Hermione to be like that.

Harry, who was standing by the stairs started to walk and in a few moments settled himself on the chair by the fire, his favorite place in the common room. He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice that Ron took the chair across from him.

'_Well Harry, you have to think this through for only when you have thought it through could you make the right decision. Because if you make the wrong move, you're going to be sorry for a very long time.' _The thoughts in Harry's head were doing a mental battle. _'Yes, yes, I have to look at all sides of the problem then attack.'_

He propped his elbow on the armrest and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his face a picture of rapt contemplation. He continued brooding, _'Ron first then. Negative side: It's all really his fault, he misconstrued that innocent hug, he has some trust issues and he is currently so absorbed in himself that he resorts to emotional blackmail when I tried to make up with him and as we're supposed to be friends (he's thinking of what Hermione said) he has no right.'_

At such negative thoughts, his face grew even more crumpled if that were possible, so he proceeded to think of the positive side, _'Positive side: with Hermione gone you have no choice but be with your "bestfriend" and he had been your friend for seven long years (still thinking of what Hermione said).' _Somehow the positive side didn't make his mood any lighter so he focused his attention on something else.

That something else proved to be Hermione and at this thought, his face lost its crumpled quality. Instead, he looked bright and happy as though he wasn't affected by what she had said last. Instead, he was thinking of something else, _'Hermione, yes, I should think about Hermione. Positive side: she helps me every single time I need her in my homework or as a supportive friend, she put a lot of effort in making me happy during my fall-out with Ron, she listens to me, she never doubts me except maybe now but I couldn't really blame her. Negative side:…'_ Harry started scratching his head when he couldn't think of anything negative about Hermione. That was when he realized that Hermione had been everything to him. She had been nothing short of wonderful all this years.

At these thoughts, his eyebrows drew together. It had never really occurred to him how special Hermione was. What with the fact that she had done everything for him without question or hesitation. Harry mentally slapped himself when he realized that he should have considered himself lucky to be close friends with her rather than be miserable having a fight with Ron. Instead, he should have protected his friendship with Hermione when it was challenged instead of standing by and watching it break into pieces. There and then, he knew what there was only one thing he could and must do.

To Ron's surprise, Harry stood up suddenly. He looked up at Harry from his position on the chair, wondering what he had been thinking of all this time. He opened his mouth to ask when, unfortunately, Harry cut him off. "Well, we really did it, mate. We made Hermione angry and when I think of it, it's all your fault." This was said in a very cold and biting voice.

Harry continued, this time sarcastically, "I'm sure Hermione will be head over heels for you now. Considering she could find the time and effort to be friends with us again." This time, he gave a gloomy smile, his voice becoming regretful and melancholy, "Seriously though, I don't want to do what she wants us to. I have no plans of losing her 'cause I can't stay away from such a true friend. It's unfair that I have to lose her when I haven't done anything to deserve it. You can hate me for the rest of my life for this, as you see it, "act of betrayal" but I don't care anymore. All I know is that at this moment, I want to go after her and ask her to forget what she said about not wanting to be friends anymore. I need to say sorry and tell her how brilliant she is." Harry stopped for a breath and then carried on in the same voice, "Hermione's right in a twisted sort of way, you know. At this moment we really aren't good friends, what with your raging hormones and my desire to reconcile with you. Not to mention us subconsciously using each other. I'm not saying she's entirely right neither is she entirely wrong. And I hate it that we have made her morning- no, her day- sour for she's a very sweet person and that just mixes up the equation."

Then he walked to the portrait door and opened it. Just as he was about to step outside and exit the common room, he turned around and said, "It's your call Ron, you make your choice, I've made mine. See you around."

Then he walked to the portrait door and opened it. Just as he was about to step outside and exit the common room, he turned around and said, "It's your call Ron, you make your choice, I've made mine. See you around."

Ron then stood up, with the purpose of running after Harry and, maybe, Hermione when he suddenly slumped back down on the chair. At that moment, when he put all the blame on himself, Ronald Bilius Weasley grew up and he knew in his heart of hearts that he had to do something for those two persons he regarded as his closest friends.

**A/N:**

Yes, I am done… That is my very short 10th chapter, I hope you like it enough to give me a review… Har har! I have a specific number of reviews I'm counting on and I hope you people reach it… So go on, make this dames' day… REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11: An Unlikely Morning

**A/N:**

Hello! I can't believe that I have a new long chapter ready and made for all of you… so... I leave you to enjoy it now... Hope you do…

Disclaimer: Harry Potter… all its characters, places, events and other related things belong to the ever-wonderful and inspiring J.K. Rowling… Let us all never forget that:-D

**Who Knows**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 11- An Unlikely Morning

As she swung the portrait of the Fat Lady, closing the entrance of the common room and blocking the view of the outside from those inside, the tears that had begun as scant stubborn teardrops suddenly started falling errantly down her cheeks. In about a minute after her exit, she succeeded in creating a miniature waterfall right in the discomfort of her very own face.

Afraid that her tears would attract the attention of the few students that had chosen to stay for the Christmas holidays, she covered her eyes with her two hands and in a burst of panic and adrenaline ran to the nearest bathroom, causing her to attract the attention she hadn't wanted in the first place. Lucky for her there weren't any students present that early in the morning to witness the interesting the scene she had no trouble creating.

Pushing open the door of the first bathroom she came upon, she was relieved that no curious eyes were turned upon her at her entry. She thanked her lucky stars that there was no one vibrant or stupid enough to be in a bathroom so early on a vacation day. After all, they were only three days into the well-earned two-week break.

She swiftly entered the cubicle farthest from the entrance, which also happened to be the last place anybody could possibly disturb her. Let alone Harry or Ron. Yet, she locked the door in case anyone had the gall to bother her, sat on the toilet seat and prepared herself for a good cry.

Seated, she noticed that her tears were silently rolling down her cheeks and they didn't matter a bit. She started to assure herself that a good half hour or so of crying would surely ease her pain and would totally leave her feeling wonderful again making her forget of that morning's events. That was when she realized that she was trying to convince herself, rather pathetically may I add and without any luck, so she just buried her face in her hands letting everything out and not caring about what could possibly happen later.

With a sniff, a half hour later, she proclaimed herself graduated from crying. And, as primordial as it may sound, her stomach made a grumbling sound, which suddenly made her remember that she had not broken her fast yet. Peering at her timepiece and at the same time consulting her mental schedule, she realized that it was way past the time when she usually had her morning meal.

Shrugging off this fact, she figured breakfast would go on for some time yet what with the scarcity of people and the general air of relaxation pervading the whole castle. She unfastened the lock of the cubicle door and made her way out until she was in front of the faucets and mirrors lining one side of the room.

She happily welcomed the cool liquid she splashed on her face upon opening the faucet before her. Whilst experiencing the benefits of the icy water in contact with her aching face, she thought about going to the Great Hall for even a bite of toast contemplating the advantages and disadvantages of such a course of action.

She knew that if she were to go down, even for a sip of pumpkin juice, it would replenish the energy she had used up crying. But then, if she did go down there was a chance that she was going to see Harry and Ron and she didn't think that she was ready to face them just yet.

And anyway, she chided herself, how could she think of food at such a tragic time in her life. Suddenly, she straightened and whatever appetite she had vanished when she realized that she regarded fighting with Harry (and Ron?) tragic. _'What could possibly be more pathetic?' _she asked her pitiable self.

Out of the blue, she became conscious of the fact that she had been staring at her pitiful reflection in the mirror. She noted the red, puffy eyes that fortunately been cooled by water. Her cheeks that contained slight evidence of tearstains if you looked closely enough.

But what captured her utmost attention were her chocolate-colored orbs. She saw that they had lost that deliciously joyful sparkle it had before when she and Harry had become closer.

At these traitorous thoughts, she reproved herself for thinking that her happiness depended on a single person. She hated herself for allowing herself to become so reliant on someone else for her personal elation. _'It's just not fair! I was perfectly capable of being happy before they (he) came into my life! What gives them (him) the right to come barging into my satisfied life then leaving just to make me search for them (him) all the more?_ She hated herself for such weakness that she wanted to cry again. Gladly, she stopped herself in time.

After about an hour she finally vacated the bathroom that had become her solace after a major friend-between-friends fight. She threw away the notion of going to the Great Hall, as she could never hope to avoid the two boys, who would surely be there. And, she couldn't bear to make any sort of scandal by ignoring them, which would unquestionably not remain unnoticed. And, she thought, even if they were in a fight, she couldn't intentionally hurt the two people, who were her first true friends in Hogwarts.

With these thoughts she bypassed the hallway heading to the Great Hall and, instead, took the familiar path to her comfort zone— the library. _'Besides'_, she thought, _'nobody would be there at this time and today of all days.'_

At long last, Hermione reached the well-known heavy, ornate, wooden door of the library, which was closed, a fact that annoyed Hermione as it was usually wide open and welcoming save when it was nighttime and she was supposed to be doing her Head Girl duties.

Pushing hard at the door finally resulted in its opening and Hermione welcomed the sight of the early morning sunlight resting on some of her dearest friends— books. She almost heaved a huge sigh of relief when she thought that the room was unoccupied besides Madame Pince and herself. But she suddenly stopped herself when she noticed a blond, rather unwelcome, person seated at one of the tables.

She didn't like that she didn't have the place to herself. And the fact that she had to share it with such an irksome individual didn't help matters at all. She just wasn't up to any teasing remarks on the hackneyed "Mudblood" and she wasn't in the mood for anymore frustrating males in her life, even if Malfoy wasn't such an important part of her life. Still…

She bid Madame Pince good morning, who answered her with a bemused smile, much to her confusion. But still, she didn't turn her head towards Malfoy's direction though she knew that he became aware of her arrival from the way he suddenly sat up, something she saw in her peripheral vision.

Hermione sincerely wished that he would ignore her completely for she was sure that he would not be able to keep himself from commenting on the fact that she looked like she just cried, which she, in fact, did.

First, if he did, she was sure to shout at him, which will surely end up in them cursing one another and Madame Pince chasing them out of the library with a detention to boot. Or, she just might break down and cry, which was worse, seeing that Malfoy, her worst enemy, would be able to see her vulnerable.

Just as she was about to carry out her plan of avoiding said git, she up and realized that, as she hadn't brought any books with her, the book she needed and wanted was on the shelf that was nearest to the table Malfoy was sitting at.

With no other choice but to get the book from the shelf, she took a deep breath and approached the shelf an action Malfoy must have sensed for her suddenly became all tensed-up.

Reaching the bookshelf, he looked up at her and she answered this with an "I dare you" look as though daring him to taunt her. To this, Malfoy gave an indifferent stare, which was immediately followed by a defeated sigh as though he had been expecting her to act the way she had and he didn't blame her.

Hermione hadn't been expecting this so she did a double take. Thinking abruptly that she had nothing to lose and hoping she had not misinterpreted anything, she said bravely, "Good morning. Quiet, isn't it?"

Not expecting such a bold but brilliant and kind act from Hermione, it was Malfoy's turn to do a double take, but he answered her, "Hmmm… It is quiet, but I like it that way… been here since six…" He looked at her blandly; gave his attention back to what he just been reading when, as though on afterthought, he added, "Good morning to you too, Hermione."

Hermione smiled her relief even if she was a bit shaken at being called "Hermione" by Malfoy, her sworn mortal enemy; she easily took the needed book from the shelf. Tucking it in the crook of her arm, she turned her back to Malfoy and started to walk over to a different table when suddenly a voice spoke up, a hesitant voice, from the only occupant in the silent room, "Ummm… Hermione?"

Hermione looked back, tilted her head to the side with her eyes full of surprise as Malfoy had called her by her first name for the second time in the day and what would be the second time in her life. "Yes?" she inquired.

He answered, "Well, seeing that we're the only two persons in the library and it's obvious that no one's going to come when we're a few days into Christmas vacation then it would be stupid to waste space. So would it be okay for you to sit here with me? The company would be wonderful, too… I mean it's okay if you don't want to…" and with that last sentence he tried so much to maintain his dignity in the event that Hermione would scoff or turn the tables on him.

She raised an eyebrow in question and almost called his bluff and ignore him to head over to her preferred table when she unexpectedly came to the conclusion that it was time to change and take risks and chances. So, she turned again, this time to face him, gave him the brightest smile she can manage despite what had happened and said in her cheeriest voice, " Sure Malfoy. I'd love to."

As she took the across from him, he said uncertainly, "Hermione?" She looked at him to affirm that she was listening and he continued, "Since I'm taking the liberty of calling you by your given name, a fact I am thankful you didn't make such a big issue, I'd like it very much if you would call me by my first name. Would that be okay with you?"

Hermione almost shook her head, not because she wanted to say no but because she couldn't believe that those words had come from Malfoy's mouth, the person she considered her no. 1 enemy. Instead, she answered him, saying, "I'd love that… Draco." To her, saying the name was so wonderful because she never thought she'd come to that point that she would be able or allowed to.

She liked that they had arrived at an unspoken agreement to let bygones be bygones, and especially considering that she had had a fight with her two closest friends that morning, it was nice that something else in her life was going right or going well, even though it came as such a surprise.

After hearing her say his name, he gave her a wide smile and nodded his head in satisfaction and went back to pouring over what he had been reading. Being close enough to see, Hermione noted that he was midway to completely reading a letter that had obviously taken refuge in the pages of the book he had with him.

Seeing as there was no more need for words, they both lapsed into a comfortable silence, each of them drawing back into their work, easing into the contentment of each others company, which was really a total surprise.

A few minutes into reading and after perusing the introductory paragraph at least eight times without success, Hermione knew that she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer and had to ask, "Malfoy, I mean, Draco, why are you so nice today? And to me too… The person you call Mudblood and torment every chance you get." At these words, Malfoy winced guiltily and flashed an embarrassed smile, which Hermione returned with a forgiving and easy one. Still, she was not to be deterred, "Really, I have to ask: Why?"

Draco looked up and Hermione saw that his eyes were very serious and that he was gravely contemplating what to tell Hermione. He turned and gazed into her eyes; his hands palm down on the table and said…

8-8-8

**A/N:**

Every wonderful grammar correction is thanks to my amazing beta Janelle who has always been there for me all through all my inconstancies and inconsistencies…

Hey! I was a bit surprised when I made chapter 11 because, as an author, I never know how my story will end or progress unless I'm in front of my computer typing it and when I made this, it was totally unexpected. Anyway, I was wondering what you think of my incorporating Draco into the blend: cool? Stupid? Unnecessary?

Do you think that they forgave each other too fast and so unrealistically? I know, I think that too… Oh, well, anything you say would be welcome and cool… I'm open for anything as long as you voice it out… Thanks!


	13. Chapter 12: An Unlikely Ally

**A/N:**

Well… As you can see, I am finally able to find time to write my beloved story and with my improved typing skills, I can do it faster… Yeah! So, without any further ado, chapter 12 of "Who Knows"

Disclaimer: For the 12th time, I tell you I do not own Harry Potter… The marvelous J.K. Rowling does…

**Who Knows**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 12- An Unlikely Ally

Though it had looked that Draco was engrossed by whatever was written in the letter, he looked up and made eye contact with the person before him, who had asked the question he had been dreading and, at the same time, been waiting for and he placed his hands facedown on the table.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she looked at Draco after she made such a bold query, rather afraid that he would call off the truce they had so easily and recently made. Her eyes then widened when she noticed that his eyes weren't angry, as she had expected them to be. In fact, they were very serious as though Draco was gravely contemplating what to tell her.

Suddenly, he expelled the breath he had been holding, an action Hermione seconded. That was when they both realized that they had both been holding their breath. They smiled momentarily, figuring out that they were mutually nervous about what was going on.

Draco then looked down at his hands, looking more relaxed and, replacing his hands facedown on the table, said, "Well, you see, Hermione, I've changed."

Hermione had been staring at Draco very hard and she was suddenly and inexplicably startled out of her reverie at his answer. It took a moment for her to fully comprehend what he had said and when she did, her eyebrows shot up for what must have been the umpteenth time that morning.

Thinking that Hermione did not believe him, Draco suddenly changed from being happily contented to being devastatingly forlorn. At this transition, Hermione put her brow down and flashed him an apologetic smile.

She had, in fact, raised her eyebrow in question not in disbelief but seeing as she hadn't asked Draco that many questions in her lifetime; she couldn't blame him for misinterpreting her action.

"Draco, I'm sorry if I seemed disbelieving. I'm not. I do believe that you've changed. Come on, I mean, I've seen it firsthand just this morning. What I really meant is— why? Why have you changed?"

Draco then heaved a sigh, a heavy sigh that seemed to shake the very fibers of his being as he lifted his hands off the table and looked at it as though they could possibly hold the answers which he sought. His face suddenly adapted a worried and grave look as he sat there silently battling with himself.

Hermione, watching the play of emotions on her former enemy's face, suddenly became agitated when he didn't reply and thought that he still thought that she didn't believe him when she said she knew he had changed. Several times she thought to break the silence and tell him that she believed him a changed man but every single time, the sight of him staring blindly at his hands would stop her.

Draco snapped out of his trance and, instead, ran his fingers through his platinum blond hair. He had thought that it would be easy to tell her. Rather the contrary, he thought. He wanted to tell her. Just to spit it out but he couldn't. He had to find a way to tell her such that she would believe him for he couldn't afford her disbelief. His whole sanity depended on it.

He suddenly reached out, avoiding the worried looks from Hermione, which he could spy with his peripheral vision. He had reached for the book in front of him, he cracked it open and there was the letter. The letter that had given him the verdict, which explained why he was here in the library, gathering his courage and wit to convince Hermione of the truth. The truth that governed what would happen with his future.

He knew that he was stalling. Stalling because he was such an unmitigated fool. Stalling because he was a coward, a coward with his tail between his knees. He instead looked long hard at the letter, knowing that scared and stupid as he might be he knew what he had to do.

He folded the letter and put it back between the pages of the elf and goblin history book with him. And as Hermione spied it, she snorted, thinking how Draco wouldn't be caught dead with that book and wondering what was written in that letter knowing all the while that it contained the answers she was looking for.

For a split second she thought that Draco was just using her and that he planned to kill them all but she pushed it out of her mind, thinking she was jumping to conclusions and should, instead, give him the chance to tell her what was happening.

Of course, notwithstanding, she was starting to feel the slightest bit impatient at his slowness so she started to drum her fingers on the wooden tabletop after she pushed the book from its place before. She delicately raised her eyebrow (again) and gazed hard at Draco, who had the decency to, at least, look uncomfortable at her scrutiny.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him off when he startled her by saying decidedly, "Don't worry, Hermione, I'll tell you everything, I just didn't know where to start a while ago… But I do now…" He looked at her, there rigidly sitting on a wooden library, cracked into a bemused smile, "Better relax, Hermione… This is going to be a long story."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at how friendly and cooperative Draco seemed to be for the first time in her life to her. Not that it really mattered but it sure made a difference, a refreshing difference.

He merely smiled at her, as he seemed to be reliving some wonderful memories in his head. It took him some time and as Hermione glanced at the clock, she noted that he had been thinking for quite some time.

She began to tap her feet rather impatiently while simultaneously tapping her fingers on the wooden table. She had been doing it unconsciously as a result of her impatience, but it didn't go by unnoticed for Draco suddenly looked up and snapped into attention, taking in Hermione's patented 'impatient' face.

He smiled at Hermione sheepishly; she looked at her hands on the table and seeing that they had been tapping on their own free will, gave Draco a wide, toothed smile, which was followed by lifting her right brow as if to signify her unanswered question.

He then started to fidget with his fingers that belied his outward calm and cool demeanor. She smiled inwardly at this for she had never seen Malfoy, uh, Draco nervous before. Smug, yes; Arrogant, definitely; Annoying, always; why, even scared but never nervous, and now that she saw it she could ascertain that he, indeed, had nerves inside that-ahem, 'cold-blooded'- body.

"Oh fine, I'd go right ahead and say it. I'm sure that we'd get nowhere if I just keep on dilly-dallying all day here." Draco said resolutely.

Hermione nodded her response and gestured for him to go on with her right hand.

"Actually, Hermione, it's Ginny." Draco said, avoiding Hermione's gaze as he blushed.

"Ginny?" Hermione responded, bewildered, "What about Ginny?" she questioned, putting her hands down on the table.

"Actually, it has everything to do with Ginny. She's my girlfriend now, but that's a secret, of course." Draco replied, this time looking at Hermione in the eye, the sincerity and humility adding dimensions to his otherwise hard-contoured face.

"Ginny… your – uh – gi-girl-girlfriend?" Hermione blurted out suddenly, her eyes wide in disbelief, her voice dripping with incredulity.

Draco barked a laugh and responded, "You don't have to sound so supportive Hermione!" He looked at her then; seeing that she didn't get the joke, he proceeded gravely, "Seriously though, Ginny's my girlfriend. Has been for a while."

He looked to see if Hermione had anything to say and seeing that she had none, he plodded on, "Well, she told me that it would absolutely not work out between us unless I have courage enough to try to make amends with one of your three and confess to that person about our relationship. I, also, must not be cursed, shouted at, beaten up or any other act of violence. In short, I have to convince one of you that I am indeed serious about Ginny."

Hermione nodded to show she was listening and Draco continued, "Well, I thought about it for quite some time, too. First I thought of Harry, but then seeing as he's my 'mortal enemy' and all he won't give me a chance to speak beyond cursing me for even attempting to speak to him."

"Of course, Ron was absolutely not the one to approach seeing as he's the brother of the girl I'm in a relationship not forgetting all the insulting things I've said about him and his family."

Hermione's eyes widened at what he said as though she were seeing things for the very first time, but still, she remained silent.

"That left you, Hermione, I decided that even if I called you Mudblood" –at this both of them cringed outwardly, Malfoy in guilt and Hermione in chagrin- "And made the lives of you three miserably awful, since you're a girl I reckoned you'd be sensitive and more understanding. And, anyway, I was certain you'd be the least likely to curse me into oblivion even if you are the smartest witch in our class."

He looked into her eyes then and she saw that he was absolutely, entirely sincere about the whole thing and still glowing from being called "the sensitive, understanding girl", she said in a warm voice, "I'm happy for you and Ginny, Draco. Really, I am. I mean Ginny is a very good friend of mine. She's much like the sister I never had. And now that you're my friend, I have no right to begrudge you the congratulations and happiness."

"But what had you hoped on achieving by telling me about the two of you?"

Draco answered, "Well, Ginny wants her friends to become my friends and her family to be my family and I couldn't deny her that, could I? Ginny showed me how it was to love deeply and truly. She's my life, Hermione. I'd do anything that she says if that will ensure me of our future together, one that would last forever." Draco then buried his face in his hands and Hermione knew that he was in despair.

She reached to grasp his hand reassuringly saying in a soothing voice, "It's going to be fine, Draco. I'm sure you'd be all right seeing as you seem to love Ginny terribly. I'm sorry to tell you, though, that there's nothing I could do."

Draco's head snapped back up at these words, "Why?"

Hermione said simply, "We had a fight."

Draco pointed out, "You always do, even I could see when you do," he raised his eyebrows, then, having just acquired the action from Hermione.

"Yes, but now it's different since it has to do with matters of the heart."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, 'oh'…"

They remained in that silence for a quite a while when Hermione broke it, "So, Draco, tell me: how."

"How?"

"Yes, all the how's about you and Ginny. How you met. How you fell in love. How you ended up together. All those hows."

Draco contemplated this and suddenly with a mischievous smile he answered, "I'll tell you Hermione, but you have to make a deal."

"A deal?" she asked, bewildered even as she answered his mischievous smile with her own.

"Yes. When I tell you about me and my Ginny, I want you to tell me what happened between you and those two prats you call your friends." He said in a voice with a teasing lilt in it.

Hermione was shocked for a moment having heard Draco call Harry and Ron "prats" in that totally amusing way, grinned; then held out her hand in a handshake, "Deal."

Draco reached out and grasped the proffered hand, "Deal."

And so for the entire morning, those two spent their time talking with a person they had never ever expected to be able to converse with. Add that to the fact that they were in a library alone, with only a librarian, who had cleverly made herself disappear…

Who would have thought?

* * *

A/N:

So, do you think that Malfoy was believable? Tell me what you think. I, of course, know what happens but it would be interesting to find out how others would interpret it…

Of course, I have to thank those who reviewed chapter 11 and I hope you like 12 just as much… Oh, and a big shout out to my beta, Janelle :D Thanks!

R&R please.


	14. Chapter 13: Confessions

**A/N:  
**Some people say that 13 is an unlucky number. I don't agree since I've reached this many chapters and that's nothing short of a miracle.

**Who Knows**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 13: Confessions

Just as she had stepped out of her most favorite room in the entire castle, Hermione decided that fate was something that even their brand of magic couldn't define. That day was a day she wouldn't have, in a million years, have thought would ever happen. The best thing to correctly define it was that it was _something_.

It had been rather vexing considering that she had practically broken off her ties to the two people who had become her first two friends in Hogwarts and that it had all been because of her.

It had been absolutely surprising since she had interacted with Draco in friendly terms for the first time in her life and she had actually not minded it. She had been glad of it, actually.

It had been infinitely maddening because she had heard her two 'best friends' talking of her behind her back and speaking of her as though she were some kind of thing they could control.

It had been terribly confusing especially as she had never really expected that any boy would ever like her in the way that Ronald seemed to like her.

But it had been undeniably gladdening since she had affirmed that some things were going great in the world outside hers and she was happy since it was to Ginny, who was very close to her and to Draco, whom she had just discovered actually had meritorious qualities.

All these, was what made her think that that day had been really something and that knowledge made her smile and shake her head.

In the midst of her contemplation, thinking of the two hours she had spent with Draco in the library exchanging stories and information, she was feeling oodles better in a weird way and, unfortunately for her, she was not paying attention to what was happening around her. This was when a certain redhead crashed headlong into her while looking for someone.

At that precise moment, when two bodies had attempted to occupy the same space and failed, only two words could be heard echoing in the deserted hallway on a holiday midmorning:

"Oomph" blurted out Ginny, muffled, as she collided with Hermione and went crashing face first onto the other's midrib.

"Hey!" protested Hermione as Ginny bumped into her midsection that made her fall back with the redhead atop her.

In silence, only two looks were also thrown that morning in that desolate corridor between its two inhabitants:

Hermione threw an annoyed, exasperated glare at the foolish person, who had come sprinting down that hallway at breakneck speed without any care and concern thus making her fall flat on her back.

Ginny aimed a guilty look armed with a sheepish smile at the person she had blindly and stupidly run into in haste without any caution.

Suddenly, at the revelation of each other's identity, two identical smiles magically appeared on the two girls' faces simultaneously, blocking any possible cause of a disaster or a brawl.

"Ginny! What is with all the hurry? Are you looking for something? Or someone?" asked Hermione, still on the floor as she watched Ginny scurrying to stand up.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I guess, I didn't think anybody would be here this morning. And yes, I was— am— looking for someone." answered Ginny, as she held out her hand to Hermione to help her off of the floor, which the other gratefully accepted.

"It's all right, Ginny. I'm fine. Are you?" Ginny nodded her confirmation and Hermione continued, "Well, Ginevra—"

"Hey! What's with the full name, did I do anything wrong or are you sick? I mean, even my mum doesn't call me Ginevra, Hermione!" Ginny responded to her real name with wide eyes and an outraged tone, something Hermione answered with an amused grin.

"Nothing, it's just that you've been a naughty girl." said Hermione in a paradoxical, teacher-like manner, wagging her finger comically.

Ginny rolled her eyes and responded, hands on her hips, "And why is that, Ms. Granger?"

"Well," continued Hermione in the same way, "you've been keeping a secret from us."

"Oh yeah?" scoffed Ginny, "And from what veritable fountain of information can you base such an accusation?"

"Ha!" barked Hermione uncharacteristically, "stop these games Gin. I know about your secret loveli—"

As Ginny realized what Hermione had been about to say, had jumped forward and cut off Hermione's flow of words before she had finished the last one. Ginny's eyes widened in warning and she said in a hushed tone, "Shhh… Hermione, don't go shouting it around school! What if someone hears you? I'm dead! Especially if it reaches Ronald… then I'm really dead. Not to mention it might shame my family immensely if I don't explain everything fully first."

Hermione reacted with a piercing glower and pointed at the hand still cutting off her ability to converse, not responding to what Ginny had just whispered.

"Fine, I'll let go. But only if you promise to hush." Ginny warned, still in soft tones.

Hermione nodded her head in affirmation if only so she could have control of her mouth back.

Ginny, satisfied, released her vise-like grip that had been constricting Hermione's mouth.

"Ah" Hermione breathed as she massaged her jaws, the circulation of which had been cut off when Ginny had grabbed her rather forcefully.

"All right, now that I can finally talk again, why did you keep this— for lack of a better word—relationship with 'him' from me for so long? I mean, aren't we that close or haven't we known each other for years for you not to trust me enough to want to tell me?

Ginny sighed and said, pulling Hermione to the side and into an empty classroom, "I wanted to tell but there were three reasons." holding up three fingers.

She counted off:

"One, I wasn't really sure he loved me sincerely. I wanted to verify its reality first before I could possibly venture out to let the world known about it. I don't want to crash and burn… Again." This statement was accompanied by a grimace.

"Two, I had to think of a proper, foolproof way to let you guys know without Harry and Ron trying to kill Draco with you three shouting at me for my lack of judgment." This time, she looked dead serious.

"And, three, honestly, would you have believed me of I was the one who told you instead of Draco?" finally, her face showed an amusement which meant that she still knew how to poke fun despite of her situation.

"I guess I would have thought you crazy and would have rushed to Mungo's" Hermione said after analyzing Ginny's responses.

Ginny laughed at this and hugged Hermione for cutting her such slack and being the real and true friend she had always considered her to be.

Pulling up two chairs, the two friends discussed everything that had been disclosed by Draco that morning in the library.

After about an hour or so and every question answered; every doubt destroyed, Ginny said "Now that we've talked about my love life, Hermione… It's your turn…"

"Huh?" Hermione replied with a confused voice and her brow high above its usual position, as she shot her friend an incredulous stare.

And with a mischievous glint in her eye, Ginny said, "Harry…"

**

* * *

A/N:  
I know, absolutely lacks substance… I just don't want to mess up the story by telling you all about Ginny and Draco's story, which doesn't affect any portion of the present story. So, if you truly think that I cheated ten minutes from your life by reading this, tell me so… But if you think it was worth the ten minutes, tell me so too… so I can spend 30 more minutes making something meaningful for you…:D Sorry if it was shorter than the previous chapter…**Again, before anything else, I just want to comment on a phenomenon I just recently discovered… In Chapter 9 of my story.. I asked people for 13 reviews and I got 16.. When I didn't, I got 6… Now, I'm not forcing you to review just so I'll update because I know that I will whatever happens, anyway. But my story and my writing gets better as I hear more of your comments.. So, can I expect that you would like me to make a story that YOU would love ME for making.. It's your call… And you wonder that I only updated now… I've been depressed… I mean, I only got 3 reviews for a chapter with 300+ hits… Please… All I want is at least 10 reviews… It's my 17th birthday, people… Have a heart… 


End file.
